Hellendoorn
Hellendoorn is a map featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. It is located in the middle of Overijssel, Netherlands, featuring infantry and tank warfare as well as limited aerial warfare. Conquest Bases Each team starts with three control points and a neutral control point in the center of the map. Each team would roughly have equal number of vehicles (of more or less equal standing). British starting points tend to be easier to infiltrate by the Germans than the German's starting points. German AI players on any difficulty would regularly try to capture British bases early in the game using the Schwimwaggen. V2 Research Area Germans start in this base. It spawns a Flakpanzer, a Panzer IV and a few light vehicles. If captured by the British, it will spawn LVT, Sherman, Jeeps and motorcycles. It also feature a machine gun emplacement and an ammo box. British players can either attack this spot by the lake or through the mountain. V2 Launch Site Germans own this flag at the start of the game. It has a schimwagen (or LVT if British captured this flag) and a few machine gun emplacements in bunkers. There are several V-2 rockets which cannot be used but can be destroyed if playing 'Objective' match. The spot is open to attack from multiple places but is relatively easy to defend. The Block House The German 'main base' of sorts. It features the Natter runway (and Goblin if captured by the British) as well as two Panzer IV and a few light vehicles. There are two buildings that can be accessed, containing either extra ammo and health boxes or machine gun emplacement. Hellendoorn The only neutral point at the start of the game, the town is situated on top of a hill where it is accessible from two roads, one from the German side and another from the British side. There is a church with a health box and tower as well as another accessible building with pickup-only jetpack kits, machine gun emplacements, ammo box and health box. Outside the town, there is a machine gun emplacement with ammo box overlooking the V2 launch site. Western Village Initially owned by the British team, it features a few vehicles. Shermans, LVT and Jeeps. Water Mill British starts at this point. It has a few machine gun emplacements, an ammo box and a health box. An LVT (or Schimwaggen if captured by the Germans) spawns at this location. Eastern Farmhouse The British 'main base' with Sherman tanks, Jeep and Goblin (or Panzer IV, Schimwaggen and Natter). It also has a few accessible buildings with ammo boxes. Team Deathmatch In TDM a total of six flags are present (three for the Axis and 3 for the Allies). The map is split in two as the SS has the southern part of the map, while the SAS has the northern part. All of the flags are un-capturable and the center of the map is the primary source of action on the map. External Links Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942 Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII